


Hera's Champions

by LuciferStary



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Desi Jason Grace, F/F, I mean, M/M, They're All Gay, but turns out she's sapphic, jason thinks he's better than everyone, leo wants his mum, magnus is waiting for jason to read red white and royal blue, piper just wants everyone to stop, ramona is the only cishet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferStary/pseuds/LuciferStary
Summary: "Magnus Chase, my first champion,""Your first what?"
Relationships: Hera & Natalie Chase, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Magnus Chase & Jason Grace, Magnus Chase & Leo Valdez, Magnus Chase & Natalie Chase, Magnus Chase & Piper McLean, Natalie Chase /Esperanza Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. A Delightful God (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This does include mentions of death and it is said that baby Magnus will die if Hera does nothing so, please, keep yourself safe if any of those things trigger you.

“The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Natalie Chase was trying not to sob. Every part of her son was weak, too weak. She had been told that he would not survive the night. He had been okay. He had been okay. He had been okay, why was he so infirm now? She was going to lose her child. That is why she had summoned Hera. Hera Alexandros. Hera, protector of men. Hera, whose head wore a shiny grey crown.

“What do you expect me to do?” Hera had found out about another of her husband’s flings. One that produced two children. A Thalia and a Jason. She wondered how he would make it right if he even did that. Her anger covered every section of her face.

“Hold him,” Natalie knew Hera was a mother too. She hoped that Hera would see her sons in Natalie’s. Natalie picked up the small bundle from his cradle, pressing him to her chest before extending her arms to Hera.

Hera took the baby, repeating all of Natalie’s action except her last. Her eyes shone. He was like her little Ares, gentle with more than a hint of cruel. He would have made a delightful god. She lifted the bit of the blanket near the boy’s face. Beautiful brown eyes.

“Why is he ill?” The doctors may have not known but doctors did not often deal with demigods. Hera was glad to be a goddess; she never had to deal with this.

“You know how they say divinity and mortality should not mix,” Natalie stared into to Hera’s eyes. “it’s true,” Hera was confused. That did not happen with Thalia, Samirah or Luke. “When I was younger, I messed around with beings that should not have been messed around with and they did the oldest trick in the book. I was sentenced to give them my firstborn, give him to the embodiment of death,”

Hera nodded.

“I just want my son alive,” The dam broke. Tears fell from Natalie’s eyes. Her body started shaking. Hera passed Natalie her son and guided her to the leather sofa in the living room.

“Are you sure this is what you want for him?” Hera’s voice had changed from bitter to soft. She was asking for a sacrifice of herculean (Hera hated that word) size.

“Yes, just keep him safe,” The boy’s beautiful brown eyes became the silver of Hera’s diadem.


	2. Mortal (Prologue Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dionysus, look at him,” Athena had visited her child’s aunt. She had planned to scare the woman into leaving her daughter alone before she felt Hera’s wards around the house. Now, she was sat beside the baby’s crib, cooing at him. She thought he could be rather useful.

“Dionysus, look at him,” Athena had visited her child’s aunt. She had planned to scare the woman into leaving her daughter alone before she felt Hera’s wards around the house. Now, she was sat beside the baby’s crib, cooing at him. She thought he could be rather useful.

“Why? It can’t speak or sing or dance or do much of anything,” Dionysus lent back, tapping his foot against the floor. Athena had brought him along as a fellow member of Children of Zeus Born in Weird Ways Club.

“Just because you can’t make him into a dolphin right now does not mean you will be able to later. He is one of Hera’s champions,” Athena knew that Dionysus was trying to get on her nerves. It was one of the few times that their father had let him leave Camp Half-Blood and now he was babysitting. He would have been doing the same thing back at camp.

“You never know, Zeus has gone up against her many times,” Dionysus was one of the times Zeus had gone up against Hera.

“You are not his favourite child. You have no power over this,”

Apollo watched from the couch. He did not get why his fling wanted him to see his son play the piano. Sure, he was the god of music, but this was not music. It was a ten-year-old and his sibling copying a Disney film.

“Bring the music,” Ramona was stood next to the piano, butchering the song in a way that made Apollo cringe. “ringing from the chest,” She gave Magnus a massive smile. The boy was waiting for his favourite part. “and not your nose,”

The god was thankful that he had made himself invisible. He would not have wanted mortals to think he watched this.

Natalie’s face was full of joy. Everything was going to be okay.

Apollo left. Why Hera had chosen such am indistinguishable mortal was the one question running through his mind. Frey had told him that Magnus was a good, kind kid being raised by a good, kind mother. It did not matter if he was that Magnus just did not seem like a child of Frey nor a champion of Hera. He seemed so mortal.

Nyx was the darkness in every corner. She was the shadow on the concrete path. She was the night when you held your loved one. She was the dark underneath Leo Chase-Valdez’s bed.

She was certainly not the wicked storm raging outside his window. That was all on Zeus. That storm was causing Leo to shake and cry and writhe in fear. He was scared. He had never liked storms but now he knew the storms did not like him either.

Magnus Chase was not scared. He was protected in that way. He was taught that Hera was powerful that she had every single other god in the palm of her hand. Hera was the woman who had read The Hungry Caterpillar to Magnus, yet she was the women who had made Heracles mad to Magnus. She was his guardian as well as his goddess.

“Are you crying?” The boys had only known each other for a while. Their mothers had met in university then reunited this year. Ramona had been kind to the new additions to the family. Magnus had been cold.

“No,” Leo hiccupped. “No, I’m not,”

Magnus got up. He walked over to Leo’s side of the room then he kneeled down beside Leo’s bed.

“Do you want to stay in my bed? It’s further away from the window,” Magnus was a good kid. Magnus was a good kid with a not-so-good understanding of emotions. He was different to Leo. He originally thought Leo was going to steal his mother; now, he knew that Leo was a scared kid like him.

Nyx had no space in the light of that room.

Annabeth saw someone next to Hera’s throne. He had the same nose as her dad, that made sense. Her dad had told her that they came from a long line of gods. Maybe he was her great-great-great-grandfather.

He was as still as a statue with gold ornaments woven into his hair. A cape of peacock feathers rolled off his shoulders. A peacock was stood next to him.

Even with the dramatic ensemble, he looked human. Mortal

“Hera, please come back,” Magnus was sat at a shrine, shaking. He had been there for three days and nights. He did not want to be someone else when she came back. She had to come back. Magnus did not know who he was without the brand of champion.

Another sob caused his body to rock from side to side. Hera had left him alone. He did not want to be alone. He spent three days racking his memory for any and every mistake. To find what went wrong. Why he had failed.

A knock landed on the door.

“Lunch is ready. You can take it back here if you want. We don’t want you to turn into a calaca, do we?” Esperanza’s voice was soft. She was worried for her son even though she hated Hera with every fibre of her being.

Magnus did not answer. Maybe if he prayed to her enough. Maybe if he stared at the peacock feather brooch. Maybe if he made sure the candles would never stop burning. Maybe if….

“Magnus, if you do not answer, I will come in,” She never liked being the bad cop. Leo had jumped for joy when Hera had left. Magnus had done this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm starting another multi-chapter fic that is an AU, what are you going to do about it? /j


End file.
